Come Back to Me
by Pricat
Summary: Caspian is feeling lonely and misses Susan while ruling over Narnia but Aslan helps him enter Susan's world but things have changed since that day as well as somebody trying to take over Narnia....
1. Chapter 1

**Come Back To Me**

_A/N This is my first ever Prince Caspian fic. It's based on the movie. I've been wanting to write a Prince Caspian fic for so long but was worried. I've had this idea in my head since Boxing Day last year of Caspian going to see Susan in her world but then finding somebody like her to be his Queen and it's been trapped in my head since then but listening to the Call by Regina Spektor from the movie brought the idea back to me and I figured I should at least try. I hope you guys like._

Caspian sighed sadly as he was in his throne room. He had been ruling over Narnia for a while now since the King and Queens of old had came and helped him take the throne from his uncle Miraz but right now his heart was yearning for somebody, somebody who wasn't in Narnia but he had wanted her to stay.

"_Susan......" _he thought sadly. It'd been years since that day when Susan had left Narnia with her siblings but deep down wished she'd stayed but knew she had to go back to her world with her siblings.

"I know you miss her." a voice told the King as he turned around.

It was Aslan.

"You have missed Susan since the day she left Narnia with her brothers and sisters but you've never let anybody know your sadness and have ruled Narnia wisely but..... maybe you should go see her.

It'll do you good." the lion told him as he opened the door that led to the human world.....

Kani wondered why her mother was so sad most of the time. Her mother Susan Penvensie had been married for a while but now something bad was happening, divorce. Kani was thirteen years old but looked like her mother but had a wild imagination and loved hearing stories about Narnia that her Aunt Lucy told her about. Unlike the others, Susan had stopped believing in Narnia and forgot about it but who said her daughter couldn't?

It made the child feel better about what was happening in her life.

Kani was a great writer, kind hearted and always believing in things mystical and in this world as well as things adults didn't understand like dreams but she liked archery and caring for animals.

Right now she felt alone......

She wished anything could happen, anything that was better than here......

Caspian was standing on the same platform the Pevensies had been standing on the day he'd summoned them back to Narnia and heard somebody that sounded familiar.

"Susan?" he asked Kani softly as she was waiting for the train to school.

She gasped in awe seeing him.

_"I-It's Caspian from Narnia!_

_But why is he here in our world unless..... what Aunt Lucy said about him and my Mom having a crush on each other was right_!" she thought going after him....

He followed Kani to her house as he was telling her about Narnia.

But somebody was watching them, a pale skinned girl with magic glowing in her eyes.....


	2. Acting on a Feeling

**Come Back to Me**

Caspian was nervous as he and Kani waited for Susan to come home but she was out. Kani then saw Aunt Lucy in the house but the woman gasped seeing the twenty year old king.

"What're..... you doing here?

I thought you were ruling over Narnia." she told him.

Caspian laughed a little at that.

"I-I.... missed Susan after you left Narnia that day. Ever since then my heart has been yearning for her but I couldn't leave for fear of Narnia being attacked but Aslan helped me get here by opening the door you went through to this world.

Has she changed much since we last met?" Caspian explained to her.

"Yes Your Highness. She got married but after Kani was born, her husband wasn't into having a family so they decided to divorce and both Susan and Kani haven't been the same since." Lucy explained to him. He felt sad but sorry for them. He hoped he could change that.

"_Maybe she'll feel better if we went back.... to Narnia. She could be my Queen and Narnia would have a heir, life there would be better than it is now for them." _he thought as Kani had finished her homework.

Susan was shocked but surprised to find Caspian in her house.

"S-Susan is that you?" he said softly gazing into her eyes but the thirty year old was afraid. After returning home from Narnia the last time, she had decided to forget about that world but maybe not Caspian but as she'd grown older, she felt it wouldn't work out for her because she wasn't a Queen anymore.

"Yes....... but why're you here?

You better not be trying to get help if Narnia's in danger!" she told him.

Caspian's eyes held sadness as he realised that his Susan had changed into this and that her eyes are cold and she had forgotten Narnia.

"I-I came because I missed you Susan." he said softly to her.

"_Why would he come from Narnia just for me?_

_I thought by forgetting everything that happened to me, I would be safe but no, this comes back."_ she thought as she left him in her room. Kani came in seeing how sad he was that her mother had forgotten him and Narnia but he saw something in her eyes, the heart of a queen.

"What's wrong?

Why're you looking at me like that for?" Kani asked but felt strange inside whenever she looked or spoke to Caspian. Other kids and boys in her boarding school ignored her because she was weird in their opinion but with Caspian things were different.

He understood her.

"Because I might've found what I was looking for." he said softly. Kani felt her heart race hearing that but Susan was worried about Caspian and why he'd came to this world just for her and now he was with Kani and befriending her.

But somebody growled in anger seeing that in an icy globe that she'd created in her icy hands. It belonged to a teenage girl whose name was Marina.

She was Jadis's daughter and had told her she was meant to rule Narnia, not Caspian or Aslan but before the kingdom could be hers, she had to get rid of Caspian.

Marina looked like Jadis if she was thirteen and had dark magic. The necromancer that had enticed Caspian to nearly free Marina's mother with one drop of his blood had helped her survive as a baby but now she would fulfill her destiny but was angry seeing that Kani had royal blood in her and magic.

"It doesn't matter if that fool Caspian brings her to Narnia, I will destroy her with every ounce of power I have!" she said to herself as the globe shattered into a thousand pieces in her fury......


End file.
